


We Don't Belong Here

by babyboy_hsh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, HyungWonho - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Fighting, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Suicidal Thoughts, and happy, fluff if you squint, hoseok is sad, hyungwon just wants him to feel loved, loosely based on the all in mv, not graphic, slight war themes, very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboy_hsh/pseuds/babyboy_hsh
Summary: Hoseok doesn't want to live like this anymore.Hyungwon just wants Hoseok to be happy.





	We Don't Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an English assignment and I thought I'd put it up here. This is my first mx fic, enjoy <3

The soldiers marched down the deserted street in perfect formation. From Hyungwon’s view crouching behind the stairs to his apartment, he couldn't see their faces and he desperately hoped that they couldn't see him. He turned to face Hoseok who was also currently peeking through the small spaces in the stairs where they hid. Hyungwon took a moment to admire the boy beside him. He was beautiful to say the least. The rays of late afternoon sun that filtered through the gaps cast a warm glow onto Hoseok’s pale skin and made his eyes shine with life. His black hair fell down in messy bangs over his forehead and for a moment he looked happy and alive, like he did six months ago. However, the more Hyungwon looked the more prominent the bags under his eyes became as did the recently acquired bruises and blood stains that were scattered all over his face. His jaw was tense and his knuckles were turning white from anger. If Hyungwon wasn't trapped in the situation he was currently in the fresh breeze that was blowing on his face would have been almost calming, but it wasn't.

He turned around to look back through the gaps and noticed that the last of the soldiers had made their way around the corner. After throwing a quick look over his shoulder to check for anyone else who would punish them for being out after curfew, Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok’s hand and pulled him up the steps they were hiding behind into his apartment.

Hyungwon’s apartment was small, Hoseok didn't mind though. He was thankful that Hyungwon let him stay there when he needed too, which was more often than not. He treasured every moment that he could be with Hyungwon and away from his father. In all honesty though he envied Hyungwon. What he wouldn't give to be able to live alone, to be away from his abuser and to not have to get drunk on cheap alcohol to temporarily numb all the pain he felt. He hated it.

He hated all of it. The stupid wars that brought their once peaceful country burning to the ground. The stupid soldiers put in place by the government to “keep everything under control” when they're actually there to destroy people and everything they live for, and his stupid father who can't even accept his own son. Most of all though he hated Hyungwon, but he didn't actually, he just hated the fact that Hyungwon was the only thing keeping him in this world when he wanted so badly to just die. Hoseok was in love with Hyungwon and he hated it.

The feeling of hatred was all too familiar for Hoseok but as he sat on Hyungwon’s small metal framed bed, with the pleasant buzz of alcohol still present in his blood stream, he decided to ignore how he felt in favour for watching Hyungwon rush around the tiny, worn down apartment looking for something that will lessen Hoseok’s hangover tomorrow.

For Hyungwon this was all starting to feel like déjà vu. The feeling of Hoseok’s eyes on him as he tried to find what little of his aspirin supply he has left and an ice pack for the newly formed bruises on said boy's face. He was used to it honestly, having to drag a drunk Hoseok down the streets and away from the danger of potential fights or annoyed soldiers who had to work the late shift, but this time it felt different. 

Usually Hoseok would be yelling and crying about how he wished he didn't have to suffer through this life of constant judgmental stares and abuse but this time he wasn't. This time he was silent and it was the silence that scared Hyungwon the most. It scared him more than the bruises, the alcohol and the yelling. It tore him apart. Everyday he saw the fire inside Hoseok slowly fading. He wondered if today it had finally burnt out.

“What did we do to deserve this?” Hoseok’s voice was no more than a whisper but it sounded like a gun shot in Hyungwon’s quiet apartment.

“Nothing, baby. We didn't do anything,” Hyungwon said, defeated, as he sat on the bed next to Hoseok.

“Then why? Why are we treated like vermin when we are no different to them?”

“To them we are different. It's not our fault that they can't accept that.”

“I think it's a load of crap.” Hyungwon couldn't agree more but he stayed silent. After a few moments Hoseok started to speak again.

“Hyungwon, why does my father hate me so much?” Hoseok sniffled, “Why can't he just accept me for who I am and not for who I love?”

Hyungwon turned to face the other boy, his eyes were wet with tears. He instantly moved closer to Hoseok to rest his head on his shoulder and play with his hand. Hyungwon knew that Hoseok’s father was a really difficult topic and whenever Hoseok mentioned him it always went downhill from there.

“Because, he's not like you, baby. He doesn't understand how someone could be different, especially his own son.” Hyungwon paused waiting for Hoseok to respond. When there was no reply Hyungwon continued, “You need to stop picking fights you're going to get yourself killed.”

“I just wish he loved me.” Hoseok whispered, obviously ignoring Hyungwon last statement in an attempt to avoid the topic of his bad habits

“I know. Get some sleep love.” Hyungwon said, lightly running his fingers through Hoseok’s hair as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“We don't belong here Hyungwon.” Hoseok said as he latched onto the older boy, pulling him down with him onto the worn out mattress. 

After a lot of tossing and turning Hoseok finally fell asleep. Hyungwon couldn't help but think who vulnerable he looked when he slept. The frown he always had on his face was practically nonexistent and he looked almost peaceful and content but Hyungwon knew how troubled Hoseok really was which ruined the perfect illusion. Hyungwon knew that Hoseok couldn't handle the stares and harsh words as well as he could. Hyungwon could ignore it but each insult that was thrown Hoseok’s way broke him just that little bit more every time and he knew it wasn't long before Hoseok completely fell apart. All he wanted was Hoseok’s happiness and as he watched the steady rise and fall of Hoseok’s chest, Hyungwon really wished it could have been different.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always soft for hyungwonho. Please comment and leave kudos, it means a lot to me.


End file.
